Swampfire
Swampfire is Ben's Methanosian alien. Bio Appearance *Alien Force: Green plant humanoid. Has green spikes on arms and red spikes on shoulders. Has a black face surrounded by red petals, with a large yellow petal on top. Has green eyes with black pupils. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Omniverse I: Similar to Alien Force. Feet and petals on head are rounder. The Omnitrix is on his waist. *Omniverse II: Similar to Omniverse-Intermediate II. Black on face is orange. Knees are green. Red spikes have orange centers. *Albedo: Similar to Alien Force. Has red eyes. *Omniverse-Intermediate I: Similar to Omniverse 1. Slightly more muscular and sharper. No pupils. *Omniverse-Intermediate II: Similar to Omniverse-Intermediate I. Brigher green. Has red knees and red spikes on arms. Has a yellow, pointed collar and yellow fingers. Face is yellow with black sides. Eyes are on large petals. *Mirror Ben: Similar to Omniverse-Intermediate II. Grey. Powers *Swampfire can shoot fire *Swampfire can control plants *Swampfire can regenerate parts of his body *Swampfire can 420 blaze it Appearances Total: 50 (47 by Ben) Total Time: 41min33s/2493s (40min49s/2449s by Ben) Ben 10 Did not appear Ben 10: Alien Force S1E1 Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 - 2min5s S1E3 Everybody Talks About the Weather - 1min59s S1E10 Paradox - 2min7s S1E12 Plumbers' Helpers - 48s S1E13 X = Ben + 2 - 1min20s S2E2 Alone Together x2 - 2min29s S2E3 Good Copy, Bad Copy - 13s S2E5 Undercover - 29s S2E6 Pet Project - 2min29s S2E7 Grounded - 49s S2E12 War of the Worlds: Part 1 - 26s S2E13 War of the Worlds: Part 2 - 2min34s S3E2 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 - 1min22s S3E5 Simple - 37s S3E7 Single Handed - 31s S3E8 If All Else Fails - 54s S3E10 Ghost Town - 1min10s S3E11 Trade-Off - 46s S3E12 Busy Box - 1min11s S3E15 Time Heals - 30s S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 1 (Albedo) - 22s S3E20 The Final Battle: Part 2 (Bioids) - 11s S3E20 The Final Battle: Part 2 - 47s Total: 24 (22 by Ben) Total Time: 26min9s/1569s (25min36s/1536s by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E3 Hit 'Em Where They Live - 28s S1E4 Video Games - 28s S1E7 Andreas' Fault - 1min1s S1E10 Ultimate Aggregor - 6s S1E15 Perplexahedron - 43s S1E16 The Forge of Creation - 3s S2E2 Eye of the Beholder x2 - 4s S2E4 The Big Story x2 - 1min48s S2E7 The Creature From Beyond - 19s S2E8 Basic Training - 11s S2E10 Ben 10,000 Returns - 7s S2E12 Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing - 28s S3E2 Simian Says - 1min5s S3E15 Catch A Falling Star - 25s S3E16 The Eggman Cometh - 16s S3E17 Night of the Living Nightmare - 57s Total: 18 (18 by Ben) Total Time: 8min29s/509s (8min29s/509s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E5 Have I Got a Deal For You - 14s S4E4 Return to Forever - 1s S5E7 Charmed, I'm Sure x4 - 6min40s S5E7 Charmed, I'm Sure (Mirror Ben) - 11s S6E10 Weapon XI: Part 2 Total: 8 (7 by Ben) Total: 6min55s/415s (6min44s/404s by Ben) Comics Total: 2 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 8 (5 by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force A Blast From The Past - 5 panels Double Trouble (Albedo) - 3 panels Total: 2 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 8 (5 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (Wii/360/PS3/Vita/3DS Only) *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game 2 (Wii/Wii U/PS3/360 Only) First Lines *'AF: '"Eugh, what’s that smell? Is that me?" - Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 *'UA: '"SWAMPFIRE...was not who I was going for." - Video Games *'OV: '"Charmcaster, I'm about to teach you how to knock." - Charmed, I'm Sure Galleries *Swampfire/Gallery of Variants *Swampfire/Gallery *Swampfire/Gallery of Scenes *Swampfire/Quotes Related *Ultimate Swampfire (Ultimate form) Category:Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Methanosians Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens